Making It
by nellie445
Summary: This is a different spin, I haven't seen a story like this on the site (not in english anyway). This is my first ever story after lurking on this site for years, so while I want to write a witty summary, I'm not sure how to go about it. I'm out of my depth here so please read and review. My net is kinda shitty, but I'm trying to upload every day. Wish me luck
1. Chapter 1

There she stood, once again, staring into the emptiness. There was a pull in that direction that she couldn't quite explain, like a calling or a persistent tug. She had been feeling it all her life and always during these waking hours of twilight when here mind was lax between sleep and waking. She edged closer to the darkness, then she saw it; a pinprink of light in the dead center. She ran headlong towards it, desperate to at last escape the darkness, then suddenly she was falling; before her mind could even register a scream, she found herself blinking into the dimness of her bedroom as the early morning sun filtered through her window.

'Well that's new', thought Kagome Higurashi while deftly lifting her limp hair off her face. She had been having that same dream for as long as she could remember and this was the first time anything had happened except the endless wondering through the blackness. She sat contemplating the sudden change in her dreamscape when she heard herself being called down to breakfast. With the dream quickly forgotten, she barrelled down the stairs to gorge herself on her mother's awesome cooking. She needed a big breakfast as today was the day, she was finally graduating! It was like being on cloud nine, after five gruelling years of battling self doubt and striving for good grades, she was finally leaving high school to mark her place in the world. It was bound to be a magical day...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Did not have internet for the longest while, but i have escaped purgatory. I expect uploads to be much swifter now. And i can get back to writing the story.. hehehe**

"Mom, I'll be home by 11 o'clock," Kagome called over her shoulder as she slipped on her comfortable loafers, she knew better than to wear heel when sh was basically a bull in a china shop when it came to her level of clumsy. Her mom had given her the go ahead to celebrate graduating with her friends tonight. They were going to a club, her first one and hopefully now that she was legal, she'd get to experience more.

"Okay, be safe." Her mom replied from the vicinity of the kitchen.

Skipping down the three steps outside her front door, Kagome felt herself being tugged towards the old well house. It was where her grandfather could be found many a time praying for his family and their future, She felt a tear roll down her cheek at the thought, her grandfather was no longer around. She had hoped that he would make it to see her graduate, but he had passed on a few months earlier. She opened the door and leaned against the well,

"Well, Jiji, I did it, Just like you said I would. I really wish you could have seen it for yourself."

With a sigh, Kagome peered over the lip of the well, staring into the darkness below. Then she saw a twinkle, she though her eyes were deceiving her until she saw the twinkle again. Her thoughts forgotten, she decided to climb down to find out what was at the bottom of her old dried up well, it would be neat if it had suddenly started collecting water again.

Climbing carefully down the inside of the well, the rocks worn smooth from collection of water over years past made it slightly difficult, she was very glad she had forgone the heels. Just as she had that thought, a loafer slipped off her foot and n her surprise, she slipped. Her lipped formed a small 'o' of surprise as weightlessness filled her consciousness for a few moments before she landed hard on her side.

"Augh." She groaned, that was going to leave a mark.

She tried to move her head and felt a wave of dizziness swamp her. 'Maybe I fell harder than I thought, I'll just wait for a few minutes before I try to move again,' she thought. Five minutes later, she rolled to her feet, pulled on her lost loafer and started to climb up the well, by the time she got to the top, she had broken a sweat, She sprawled over the lip attempting to catch her breath before lugging the rest of her body over the edge. She landed on something soft and took gulping breaths of air. When she had steadied herself, she decided to look what she had landed on and was surprised to see lush green grass. Her mind wasn't fully processing this information as yet when she looked up and instead of seeing the four walls of the well house, she saw a large meadow of grass that ended abruptly where tall trees glided across the land.

'Okay, this is a really vivid dream,' she thought as she chuckled nervously. 'Okay, let's explore this dreamworld'. She got to her feet and promptly stubbed her toes against the side of the well, as pain shot through her foot, so did the realization that this was not a dream as people do not feel pain in dreams. Presently her mind went into overdrive, the well was real and present, meaning that this might be some weird alternate reality or judging from the surroundings, a different point in time.

'Think Kagome', the first thing to do would be find people, someone to explain where or when she was. She rallied her courage and squared her shoulders and walked towards the section of the forest that seemed the thinnest, there she discovered a slightly overgrown footpath and followed it diligently.


	3. Chapter 3

Half an hour later, she was standing at the entrance of a village filled with structures made of wood with thatched roofs. Her eyes widened as she glances about at the buildings in surprise and at the people who had also stopped and were openly gaping at her. The people were dressed very old fashioned in kimonos and such, at this point she wished she had paid more attention in history class as she couldn't remember the names of the garb the men were wearing. After a few moments, she composed herself enough to approach one of the females who watched her advance with a mixture of fear and curiosity.

"Um, excuse me. Could you tell me where I am?" Kagome asked in a friendly and polite manner. The woman watched her suspiciously for a moment, then seeming to decide that Kagome was not a threat, answered,

"You are in Edo. Where are you from traveller?" The lady was being friendly and seemed curious about Kagome as well. Kagome, for her part, was struggling to wrap her mind around what she had already figured out. Not only was she in her home town, but she had somehow been flung into the past. She felt her knees wobble before the ground rushed to meet her face and she was out like a light.

She blinked as her eyes tried to focus on what was directly above her head, she was staring into a thatched ceiling and for a moment her mind went into panic before she remembered the weird situation she had found herself in. She groaned and rubbed the side of her face only to encounter a bandage, she bolted to sitting position as she remembered how she had collapsed in the street after being overwhelmed by the pain in her side, the fatigue from the climb and walk and the knowledge that she was in another time period. He glanced down at her side just to see that her torso was also bandaged. Her face flamed for a moment as she thought of some stranger looking at her while she was unconscious. The thought left her as quickly as it had come as she surveyed her surroundings, she was obviously in one of the thatched buildings she had seen when she had first entered the village. Curiosity got the better of her and she pulled the sleeping yukata around around herself and ventured towards the door; in the next room and on closer inspection, the only other room, she saw the face of the lady she had spoken to in the village before her ungraceful tumble.

"Hello?" Kagome called. The woman's eyes snapped towards her in surprise, then softened in relief.

"You're finally up. I thought you would never wake up." She said as she rose, brushing the non- existent dust from her clothing.

"Why would you say that?" Kagome asked, slightly confused.

"Well, you've been asleep for three days." The woman stated with as much blandness as if she were discussing the weather, but Kagome could see the dark circles under her eyes that belied the extent of her worry about Kagome's state.

"Three days?!" Kagome exclaimed in a loud whisper, "Well, at least now I know why my side no longer hurts," unconsciously rubbing the affected area.

"Um, thank you so much for looking after after I fell." Kagome said with a deep bow.

"You're welcome, now come eat before you collapse again. You haven't eaten since you've been here." Her stomach seemed to take that as it's cue to grumble loudly. A blush spread across Kagome's face as she thanked the woman for the food, of which she ate three bowls.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi by the way, I completely forgot my manners." Kagome said once her stomach was sated.

"I'm Yumi Ishiki, I'm the miko of this village." The lady replied and for the first time Kagome noticed that Yumi was in fact wearing the traditional miko garb she remembered seeing on one of the educational trips her school had taken to the National History Museum. Keeping the surprise hidden from her face, Kagome continued the conversation.

"What year is it?" This question earned her a weird look from the miko who answered nevertheless,

"It is the year 1190, in the Kamakura period. Why do you ask? Have you lost your memory?" Yumi asked looking at her worriedly. Meanwhile, Kagome's head spun as she realised she had been tossed centuries into the past. She came out of her stupor when she realised Yumi was looking at her with soft worried eyes and she realised that she had not answered the question.

"Oh, no. I just hit my head before" Kagome said, it was the truth in a sense.

"Where are you from Kagome? Your clothing was so indecent for a young woman to be wearing." Yumi continued, placated by her answer. Kagome was about to be greatly offended and was going to give Yumi a piece of her mind when she remembered that her jeans shorts and slinky blouse were not items that would even be thought of until another few centuries and even then would not get to Japan until much later. She had no idea how to explain that to Yumi, so she decided to remain quiet.

She saw Yumi preparing to push the subject when she suddenly remembered the well, it had brought her here, it would take her home again. She rose quickly to her feet and rushed to pull her own clothing unto her body before bolting through the door.

Outside, villagers stopped to gape at her again, but she only stopped for a second to get her bearings before taking off in the direction of the well. Her mind only faintly registered Yumi calling out for her to wait. Kagome sped through the trees, barrelling through the foliage until she came upon the clearing with the well in the center of it. She stopped to catch her breath in relief before staggering towards the structure, she leaned over the edge of it still taking gulping breaths before launching herself into it in desperation. She felt the pain of landing on her injured side again and lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to upload. As a way to make up, I'm posting two chapters this time round. Thank you so much for your patience and for staying with me. Thank you to all those who gave my ego a huge boost by following this story. Mean the world to me, Gratzi

When Kagome came to, she found herself staring at a familiar roof. She wept horribly as she stared at the thatched roof of Yumi's home. A few minutes later, she had composed herself enough to start analyzing her situation. 'I' eighteen years old, I fell down my family well and landed in the year 1190 and apparently the well won't take me back... Wait, why didn't the well take me back? Do I have a purpose here?' Kagome knew it might be wishful thinking, but she reused to accept that this was happening to her for shits and giggles.

"Alright, since I can't go back, I'll try to make a go of ot and hopefully I'll be able to return sooner or later." She said to herself.

"I just wish I could let my family know I am okay."

With a resigned sigh, she rose and went into the next room. There was no one home with her this time, so she took her time looking around the little hut. Taking in the various objects historians of her time would die to get a glimpse of. Presently, she sat by the fire pit in the center of the hut and waited for Yumi to reappear, she must have dozed off because the next thing she knew, she was being jostled awake by Yumi and it was a lot warmer.

"I'm up, I'm up." Kagome called groggily while eyeing Yumi's worried face.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me and have lunch?" Yumi asked with an expression as if she expected Kagome to bolt again.

"Sure, but I don't have anything to wear," Kagome answered as she looked at her shorts and blouse that would not be appropriate for another few hundred years.

"Don't worry about that, I have a kimono you can use." Yumi said, smiling with relief.

Kagome was a little embarrassed to admit that she had no idea how to wear a kimono but thankfully it was a simple one and Yumi did not question her lack of knowledge.

One hour later, they were at a small meadow in the forest surrounding the village, enjoying rice balls and bits of dried fish. Kagome was admiring the small patches of flowers around when Yumi suddenly tensed beside her. She was about to ask what was wrong when she felt the earth shaking, she turned to see that Yumi's wide eyes matched her own for a brief second before it was replaced by a look of determination and she reached for her bow. Kagome ahd wondered why she had felt the need to carry along a weapon, now she knew that Japan apparently had large animals that no longer existed in her time.

She watched as Yumi took a defensive stance in front of her as whatever was making the earth shake barrelled into the clearing. Kagome didn't know how to process what she was seeing; a humanoid body but thirty feet tall was towering over them, it had deep purple skin and claws where fingers and toes should be. Its head was massive and its face, if you could call it that, was just one giant red eye and a huge, gaping maw. Presently, it was sniffing the air with a nose Kagome could not see. Yumi stood perfectly still and Kagome followed her example, sitting unmoving behind her. Suddenly, the creature's red eye swivelled ans settled on them, in that same instant, Yumi had notched an arrow directed right at that eye. Kagome was too numb to be impressed with the speed.

Without looking back, Yumi uttered on word before letting her arrow loose.

"Run."

Kagome didnt need to be told twice, her previously frozen muscled sprung to life and she scrambled to her feet and tried to get away as quickly as possible with the impractical snugness of the kimono hampering her legs. He had barely made it twenty feet when she heard Yumi screaming her name and she knew she was being pursued. Like some really bad horror movie, her kimono chose that moment to get snagged on some tree root and she fell. She quickly rolled over to un- snag the garment, getting ready to rip it if possible. In less than five seconds, the shadow of the creature had fully engulfed her, she glanced up to see one clawed hand speeding towards her. Her only thought was, 'Oh shit, No', but the hand never connected; instead she heard and enraged howl and her nostrils were filled with a pungent burning odour. She looked up to see that she was surrounded by a pulsing pink barrier and the creature fastly disintegrating before her very eyes. She was so shocked, she barely noticed Yumi racing towards her with an equally shocked look across her features. As she neared, the barrier dissipated.

"Kagome, why didn't you tell me that you were a priestess as well?" Yumi asked with an awed tone in her voice.

"And you have so much holy power, I can barely get a spark." she continued, chuckling good- naturedly.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, freaked out at the notion of herself having powers, holy or otherwise.

"Kagome, don't you feel it pulsing through you? I can feel it from over here." Yumi asked, incredulous. Kagome did feel a restlessness coursing through her veins that wasn't there before, but was ready to put it down to adrenaline. Yumi gently placed her hand over Kagome's, she guessed her face must have been reflecting her panic and confusion.

"You didn't know, did you?" Yumi asked gently.

"It's okay, it's a blessing from the gods. Priestesses like myself train to use it to fight demons like that one just now."

"Demon?" Kagome squeaked.

"Oh Kagome, you don't know about demons either?" Yumi stated more than asked while looking at her with pity.

"Let's go home, we need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

It was only when Kagome felt the warm bowl being pressed into her hands that her brain registered that they had made it back to the hut. She had been lost in a maelstrom of thoughts she could not hold onto.

They ate in an encompassing silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Kagome's mind had finally accepted that there has indeed been a creature/ demon/ monster/ whatever, but she was still trying to wrap her head around the other bit. Yumi seemed to sense that she had regained a bit of calm and decided that it was a good a time as any to start the conversation.

"Kagome, where are you from really that you know nothing of demons and holy power?" Yumi asked, jumping right into it. Kagome fought valiantly to keep the panic from her face and voice when she answered,

"I am from far away from here, I wish I could, but I honestly cannot tell you exactly where. Where I am from, there's no such thing as demons or holy power, we do not have the same dwellings and obviously not the same clothing, Perhaps one day, I can tell you everything, but for now; I'm not sure it is wise to do so." Yumi was quiet for a few moments processing this information and lack thereof, before seeming to accept what Kagome had said.

"Okay, well if these things do not exist there, then you and your people are very lucky indeed, But, without that knowledge here, you are a vulnerable as a new born baby. I still can't believe you have that well of power and had no idea! Well, that settles it; as a priestess, I am spiritually bound to help you. So I will teach you all that I know, so you can survive her until you decide to go home." Kagome didn't know how to tell her that she might never be going home, that she didn't know how.

Kagome greatly appreciated that Yumi had decide to help her, even though she could not be completely open and honest with her. Truth was, Kagome desperately wished she could tell Yumi everything, but she wasn't sure is that would mess up the future or cause undue damage to Yumi and the past she was currently inhabiting.

Kagome felt herself list sideways as the day's fatigue caught up with her and Yumi's voice lulled her to sleep. She probably should have tried harder to listen, Yumi was just delving into the whispers she had been hearing about unrest in within the demonic side of their world when the next thing she knew, she was waking up at the crack of dawn. As usual, Yumi was already up and gathering what looked like old world bathing supplies. Kagome suddenly became distinctly aware that she had not showered in what might have been a week; the lull of the picturesque village had wooed her into forgetting all sense of time, to her it still felt like the first day here.

"Yumi, how long have I been here?" Kagome asked suddenly causing Yumi to jump a foot in the air.

"Kagome, you startled me. I didn't expect you up until the sun had already baked the earth." Yumi said, cracking a smile.

"Haha, very funny. I'm usually an early riser though, so expect nothing less after today," Kagome said with a smile creeping across her face.

"To answer your question, you arrived in the village ten days ago; you slept the first three days, woke up for one, knocked yourself out for another five. Now you've currently been actively conscious for two, including today. Took a lot of energy keeping you alive, I'm surprised you didn't drown in the well you jumped into." Yumi rambled. Kagome could not keep the shock off her face, she wished her shock was about the easily explained mini- comas, but Yumi had just told her that the well had water in it, water she, herself, could not see nor feel. Her expression may have devolved from shock to something else, as when Yumi turned to her, her voice was filled with concern.

"Kagome, are you alright?" She asked while running calculating eyes over her form.

"I'm fine, just shocked and horrified that I haven't been clean for almost two week." Kagome lied smoothly with a sheepish smile.

"No need to worry Kagome, there's a hot spring near by." Yumi stated, obviously relieved.

Kagome realized her mind was still thinking within the realms of the future, When she heard hot springs, she had thought it would be a cosy little bath house. Instead she was greeted by a bubbling pool in a relatively secluded part of the forest, no man made shelter whatsoever. Kagome felt a blush crawl from her toes all the way to the top of her head when she realized that she would be naked, out in the open, where anyone could see. She was suddenly really glad that she was not alone.

After a few minutes, Kagome began to relax as the warm water swirled around her body, melting away the grime and trials; and soothing the tense muscles and pain she forgot she had. She sighed, stretching out fully before cleaning herself thoroughly.

Later, Yumi decided that if she was going to train her, she need the right clothing as well as some clothing of her own to wear out and about. That morning was spent at the local seamstress, taking measurements and picking out material. They were only getting a few items; priestess robes, two kimono, a sleeping yukata and some under wrappings. Yumi assured her that as a priestess, she wouldn't need much. The rest of the day was was spent by Yumi teaching Kagome all about the demons and their hierarchy. Kagome was surprised to know that there were different classes of demons, extending as far as royalty. There were base demons, like the one they say, who ran purely on instinct and bloodlust; there were also peaceful demons that stayed to themselves. Yumi told here that the ones she should be most cautious of were the ones who could take humanoid form. They were very powerful and they use their human form to trick people all the time, as people are lured in by their beautiful visage. Yumi told her that the beauty they could possess was so ethereal that we always had to be on guard, especially us females, as many had been seduced.

This brought us to our next topic, half demon children. It is said that they are mischievous and should not be trusted, they are unnaturally beautiful children that prey on innocent people. They are not accepted by the humans, nor are they accepted by the demons. As a consequence, most of them do not make it to full maturity.

Kagome was appalled, that anyone should abandon a child was abhorrent to her. She could not fathom how human, with all their faults, did not realize that by ostracising a child; they are building ill- will within these children and as such they will lash out in an attempt to be noticed if not accepted. She could not believe anyone to be so uncaring, but she wisely kept her mouth shut. The hostility with which Yumi spoke of demons (understandable) as well as these children deterred her.

Kagome spent the next year like this, learning as much as was available about demon culture as well as human culture. Yumi also taught Kagome to use a bow and how to master and control her spiritual power. She got really good at all these, but her open minded views that she grew up with stayed with her. She decided that each demon would be judged by their own merit and not by the vague generalization she had been given. Maybe it was foolish, but she refused to believe that a society capable of having a normal social structure could be all bad, the demons who stayed to themselves was proof enough of this. If Yumi noticed her refusal to spew hatred so freely, she did not comment on it.

And so it was that after a year of training and varied but smarter attempts to get home, Kagome decided that it was time she explored this time period since it had no plans of relinquishing its hold on her as yet. After many tearful goodbyes with Yumi and the villagers she had come to cherish, she left; bright and early on a warm summer morning.


End file.
